The Day Nagato Cracked
by darandomninja
Summary: It began with a simple game, tea, and silent reading. Club ended with sound of pages flipping, and loud screaming being heard throughout the school. What happened in between? Well, let's just say Nagato finally snapped.


_The Day Nagato Cracked_

North High School was filled with teenagers running, the occasional shouting, and people sweating in this hot summer day. But even in the sweltering heat, the members of the S.O.S. Brigade were starting off their club day as normal - well as normal it could be.

Koizumi and Kyon were playing chess, concentrating on capturing their opponent's king. Mikuru was silently watching them, occasionally leaving to pour some more ice tea. Nagato was sitting in her special seat (dubbed 'Nagato's chair', courtesy of the members) by the window, silently reading.

Of course, the strangest things happen whenever Haruhi slams open the door with a big grin on her face, gleams in her eyes, and a huge bag dangling from her shoulder.

"Mikuru! I got a present for you!" Haruhi happily sang, waving the mystery bag excitedly. "It's another costume, and my favorite yet!"

Mikuru's face twisted into utter horror as Haruhi pulled out the costume from the shopping bag.

Snapping out of daze, she managed to blurt out, "S-Suzumiya-san, do I h-have to wear th-that th-thing?"

Haruhi, happy with her new purchase, was oblivious to the unusual amount of stammering. "Of course silly! That's why I bought this! Now start stripping and put this on!" she stated before pouncing on her frightened victim.

Koizumi, being the easy-going type, was calmly sipping tea in his seat, watching the scene unfoldbefore him._ Kyon should be interferring soon enough in 3...2...1...  
_

_"_Oi, Suzumiya! Stop trying to put that horrible outfit on Asahina-san!" he yelled, trying to save the poor girl. Sadly, it was in vain.

"Suzumiya-san, p-please s-stop," the victim pleaded to the girl who was currently pulling up her uniform shirt, showing the bottom parts of her bra. Looking at Haruhi with pleading eyes, Mikuru saw how determined she was, so she did the only thing she could_ try_ to do. She ran.

Note that I said _try._

"Come back here Mikuru," Haruhi commanded, running after the girl. Wanting to help Mikuru, Kyon followed suit.

As Mikuru finally stepped out of the door, Haruhi caught the sides of Mikuru's skirt and pulled her back inside. Still trying to fight with her (seemingly) predetermined destiny, she held on to the sides of the door and whined with tears in her eyes, "P-please don't l-let me w-wear that t-thing!"

Trying to pry Haruhi off of Asahina, Kyon took a second to glare angrily at Koizumi, who was still drinking tea, with no intent of helping. "You know you _could_ help."

Koizumi just shook his head and smiled, "Sorry, I don't know about you, but this is interesting to watch."

Twitching with annoyance, Kyon picked up the nearest thing to him (a book) and threw it at Koizumi's head. Not expecting this, the large book had hit him square in the face. It was thrown with such strength that Koizumi fell back from his seat, hitting the book shelf behind him. The result - all the books fell off from the small shake.

Anime vains popped all over his forehead as Koizumi stood up and smiled a hundred watt grin, teeth all glistened and sparkled. "I did _not_ appreciate that." **{A/N: Heh heh, like Ren Tsuruga from Skip Beat.}**

Of course, Koizumi, Kyon, Haruhi, and Mikuru were quite busy with their own matters (mainly shouting at each other) that they didn't notice the mess and noise they are making.

_"**Shut up**," _someone said, menacingly.

Sudden silence filled the room as the four gaped at Nagato, who glared at them murderously.

Nagato stood up from her chair and slowly walked towards them, behind her, a dark aura growing with every step. When she was in front of the petrified group, she took a long breath and let out her anger, pointing at each one of them when she addressed them individually.

"Koizumi, if Kyon asked for your damn help, you better fuckin' give it to him. It saves us all the trouble," she bellowed, making Koizumi fall hard on the hard wooden floor.

"And you, Kyon," she jabbed her finger at him, "Are you trying to help Mikuru? If you are, you're doing a crappy job of it. Yelling at everyone is getting you where, you asshole. " Kyon, surprised at her cussing, much less yelling, just stood there like an idiot as she turned to her next victim.

"Mikuru, I'm getting a migrane just from hearing you stutter and whine. _'Suzumiya-san, p-please s-stop!'_" Nagato mimicked her, down to Mikuru's high pitched voice. "Just say '_Damn you to hell_', or better yet, just punch her. I can't take it, hearing your voice every fuckin' day. It's so goddamn annoying." Satisfied that Asahina was silently crying, she looked over at her '_so called_' leader.

Haruhi, the brave soldier, trying to look strong and fearless, was failing miserably. "I'm not scared of you. In fact, don't you dare talk to me, your leader, like t-that," she inwardly cursed herself for that escaped stutter.

Nagato just smirked, "You are just so _full_ of it, aren't ya? If it wasn't my job, then I wouldn't have put up with your spoiled bratty self for so long. If Mikuru doesn't want to wear that ugly ass costume, then save us all the trouble and don't fuckin' force her."

Haruhi just stood there, the costume still in her hand, frozen as Nagato closed in on her, faces getting closer.

When their faces were a few centimeters apart, Nagato whispered loudly enough for only her to hear, "Why don't you stop your club activities for today so that I don't have to put up with any of your damn shit any longer, okay?"

Finished, Nagato walked back to her chair, picked up her book, and began looking for her page.

"It was only a teapot costume. It wasn't that bad," Haruhi muttered, pouting.

_Twitch, twitch_.

"What was that, Ha-ru-hi? Did I just hear you say something?"

That was the cue for everyone to leave the club room faster than you could say 'sea', leaving the reader alone in her favorite chair by the window.

* * *

_**A/N: Wahoo! I wrote another fic! Anyways, I hope you liked this story. Dedicated to my awesome sister who gave me this idea. Me loves you! {Glomps her}**_

_**If you like/hate/or have the time, please click the bottom below that says 'Review'. It would help me if you criticize me and whatnot. If you want me to write more, just give me ideas, suggestions, or even random words, and I might be able to get an awesome idea from it. Well anyway, REVIEW! Cookies, Candy, and anything else will be yours if you do! :D  
**_

_**Please read my other fics. I'm not very popular on this site{looks away into the distance} *Comes back to reality* Oh ya, if you want to read fanfictions that will blow your colored-striped socks away, search for 'randomlvr1'. Her stories are just awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: This is , so therefore, I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya, or any other anime/song in fact, although I really want to. {gives puppy dog eyes to the people who own my favorite anime-result?- me being thrown away} Oh well, gave it my best shot.  
**_


End file.
